Storm
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: It never crossed her mind that her life would end up like this. If it was up to her then Garnet would still be with her wife and son. But yet she was stuck in a endless rain. Pearlnet Garnet Pearl Steven Stevonnie Connie Greg


There once was a house in regular neighborhood. It was average size but kind of on the small side with three bedrooms, a living room, a den, a kitchen, and a washroom/eating area. It was yellow and white with a nice sized back yard. It was on the edge of a semi-busy street so there was an alley way. There were plenty of trees and green surrounding that made it sort of private. That and it was amazingly quiet besides the cars on the main road. Other than that you would only hear birds and the bugs in summer heat. Night was no stranger to lightening bugs either.

It was their first house together but her wife usually called it a small apartment. And when her wife wasn't around would also agree with her. Her wife would get a big head if anyone agreed with her. She loved her but that drove her crazy as hell. It would also make sense that their son had picked up that trait as well. She was no match against them. Her wife often teased her about being a sucker for his tiny hands but how could she help it? She loved cute small things. Which their son was exactly that. He was like the embodiment of adventure. He was always in the backyard finding something new or either coming up with his own adventures with his pet cat. Her wife had been against getting it but she easily made her give in and convinced her that night more than once. And when he came into the kitchen ready to beg for the cat's case again her wife merely waved him off. She had smirked at her wife while he hugged her legs. Her wife only blushed and looked away while she drunk her tea.

In the summer they would throw huge BBQ's and invite all their friends and family. Their son's birth dad even comes. Her wife didn't like him at first thinking he was going to try and get his son back when he got his life together but Greg had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't. He was happy that his son was happy and that all that mattered to him. It took a while but she watched her wife come around and their son couldn't be happier. Of course her wife's parents didn't come around. Unlike her parents who loved her no matter what. Her wife's parents didn't think that her being with a woman was what god wanted. Her wife's parents words not hers. Her wife could care less now though. She was always surrounded around people who loved her. Friends, her three sisters, and her. Her wife had told her she was the only one she needed. She was her rock and that was enough for her.

Their son was homeschooled. Her wife believing that she could teach him better. She didn't doubt that and it ended up being true. He was smarter than other kids but he was often alone. Just Lion to talk to and friends of the family when they came around.

The rain during the summer was beautiful. They would open the back door and just watch. It was like their own little rainforest back there. The way the rain fell through the trees like giant gumdrops. The way the sun would flow in through the tree limbs and then a rainbow would show its face. It never last longer than a couple of minutes but long enough to make you want to see it if you missed it. Her son said it sounded like music to him and looked like a picture of art work. She remembered telling him she couldn't see it. So next time it rained he took a picture. He capture the beauty of it all with the rainbow and everything. Though it was taken with the screen door closed. She still got it developed and hung it up by the front door.

Finally one fall a girl moved next door. He had been ecstatic. The first chance he got he hurriedly went over and introduced himself. They had become friends fast but her parents were wary of him but they trusted Connie to make her own decisions. She must admit that they had gotten off on the wrong foot with Connie's parents though because they were way to overbearing on Connie. Wanting them to give updates for every little thing. Her wife may be too much but she was nowhere near that level. Things calmed down after they invited them over for dinner and they realized they were normal and that kids were kids. That lead too many sleepover for her son and Connie and Halloween was a big thing for them. She enjoyed the holiday and her wife loved to decorate. They would always have their own little Thanksgiving dinner at their house. It was nice, small, and peaceful. Just like their little family and they would go around the table and say what they were most thankful for.

The rain during that time was usually dark skies and lightening. Regardless of how ugly it was. They would all get chairs and take up camp in front of the back door and just watch for hours or however long it lasted. She doesn't know how the other two felt but she thought it was so beautiful. Beautifully horrid the way the wind swirled, the way the trees looked like they were getting pulled so hard that they might snap, the way the ground looked like it was about to drown from all the water that just kept spilling on it, the way the dark sky would light up like something from a scary movie from the flash of lightening, and her favorite. The loud deafening thunder that shock the windows and made her heart flutter.

If she had to guess she would say winter was her wife's favorite season. Her wife was happier that time of year than any other season. She never said anything but she could tell. It was easy to see. The way she would ramble on even though her cheeks turned an alarming blue from the cold wind. The way her eyes would light up and how she would take a deep breath when she stepped one foot outside. The way she would make sure the others were layered up but she would only put on a small coat. Insisting that she was fine. She would just watch her wife hum to herself and take childlike steps to the car and make puffs of air like a chimney. If it ever snowed her wife would spend hours by the window just looking at it fall. When she would come by and ask if what she was looking at. Her wife would say the falling snow. And if she would ask what she had been thinking about the whole time she was standing there. Then her wife would turn to look at her with a light smile and whisper _nothing_ and then turn her attention back to the window. She would just kiss her wife on the temple and notice the way her wife would sigh contently from that small gesture. She knew how hard it was for her wife to make her thoughts stop being on go all the time. So if snow was the only thing to make it stop then that was only another reason her wife loved it.

Rains in the winter were sluggish and slow. They looked heavy like the sky couldn't hold it. It was a mixture of ice and water. Like a in between state that didn't know what it wanted to be. Sometimes it was hail. Small and bouncy. It would bounce all over the yard and Lion would chace after any that came up on the porch. Her son would just laugh his head off as he watched his pet. And then sometimes it was almost snow but not quite there. It would give out hope until it touched the ground and melt. Melted at the slightest touch. It was a messy kind of love. That's what her wife told her it was like to her.

Two days before Christmas on her last day at work before Christmas vacation she had a really bad day. Her boss had been an asshole to her just because he was going home to be alone and she had a wonderful family waiting on her. She remembers coming in right before it started raining. The kind where it didn't know if it wanted to be ice or water. She had angrily taken off her shoes and coat attracting the attention of her wife. Her wife had asked her what was wrong but she was too angry to even say anything. She only shook her head and attempted to walk by her. Her wife was having none of that and demanded she talked. When she had only stubbornly stared at the ground her wife huffed shaking her head. She told her that their son was having a sleep over with Connie and then grabbed her hand. She was bigger than her and could have broken free but she wouldn't do that to her. She let her wife drag her outside but she was unprepared to be dragged out into the rain. She yelped attempting to return to the safety of the porch but her wife had laughed and twirled her instead. Her wife ignored her cries about the freezing rain and how she wanted to go back. Her wife just shook her head and moved her arms around. She had no choice but to dance with her. Dance with her until she sneezed and they laughed running back to the porch. She had pressed her firmly up against the wall shivering more from their wet bodies. Her wife only smiled and kissed her. She would swear that the warmth from that kiss warmed her better than the shower they took together.

Spring was a mixture of feelings for them all. It was their least favorite which she always thought was funny. It was funny because spring was like the symbol of life. Where things grew or the birds and the bees did the do. It's when the earth unthawed and warmed up and they didn't like it. Her son would rather skip over it and get to the sun, the beaches, the parties, and the late nights. She wants to get to the leaves falling, everything Halloween, the fire pit, camping, lots of food, and the start of warmer clothes. Her wife would rather it go back to white grounds, everything Christmas, sweaters, sitting in front of the heater with a cup of tea, watching special cartoons or movies relating to the season, decorating the inside and outside of the house to her liking, setting everything up for their son on Christmas eve, and waking up to his delighted cheers on Christmas morning. She couldn't help it but spring just sucked. It worked up her allergies and the bugs were the worst around that time.

The rain was awful. The rain brought close promises of tornados with it. The rain knocked out the power and kept the family huddled up together in case of an emergency. The rain was ugly, lightening furious, and thunder murderess. It was so bad one time that her wife had to get a radio to keep up with the weather reports but then the power went out. They didn't have batteries and her wife was starting to panic. She kissed them both on the temple as she made her way to the washroom to try the breaker switch. She had only just got to the breaker box when it happened. She couldn't tell if the boom was from the fallen tree or from the thunder but it didn't matter because her house had caved in. Scrabbling to her feet and making her way through the fallen house. It was no use though because her destination had been crushed. She slumped over as her tears mixed with the rain. She didn't want to see tree that had fallen on her bedroom and killed her family. It was like the lightning and thunder were thieves laughing after pulling off the greatest robbery of all time.

That was another reason she hated spring.

She had moved into the busy city and gotten a small apartment. Her apartment was small and plain. It didn't look like anyone was living there. She had everyone thinking she was fine. It had been a year and it still felt like she was seeing that tree every time she cut off the light. The apartment was so small she felt like it was closing in on her and trapping her in her bedroom. She couldn't bother to decorate and make it feel like a home because it wasn't her home.

She turned away the people who told her to grab a drink. She turned away the people who asked her did she want a smoke. She turned away the people who told her to keep her head up and keep moving on. They were all crutches and she didn't need a crutch. She needed help. She needed help because she couldn't do this anymore. Her family and friends didn't understand her anymore. They couldn't wrap their heads around her wounds. How she could hate all the things she use to love? Hate how the sun peeked into through the trees, the wind that stirred the grass and kissed her skin, hated how the day dragged on and night took too long, hated the sight of cats, hated something overly decorated, hated the crisp inhale of the autumn air, hated the change of the leaves, she couldn't stomach thanksgiving food, hated how the air would tense up before it snowed, hated everything Christmas related, hated, hated, hated, hated... It drove her mad that some days she didn't want to leave her apartment but she needed money. She wasn't even going to bring up spring. She was always livid when it came around.

What she hated the most was rain though. She hated the way it fell and always seemed to come back. No matter how hard or how long it feel and stayed around it always came back. When it rained she could see nothing but the way her life use to be. When it rained she tried to block it out. When it rained it was like her whole life was shattering on repeat.

So yes she needed help or every bridge, every cliff, every high building, and... wouldn't stop looking so appealing. She needed help because her mind wouldn't shut off all the memories of her wife and her son. She needed help because her family and friends didn't know how to talk to her in a way that didn't ignite her heartfelt rage. She needed help because she couldn't go back in time and get her family back. So she took matters in her hands finally and seeked help. She found someone who she thought would be a good fit for her.

So that's how she found herself sinking into a fluffy couch. She was taking calming breathes and she could hear her wife's voice in her head telling her she was okay. She could feel her son grabbing her hand and looking up at her with a bright smile.

"Are you ready to begin now?" Dr. - well she was told to call her Stevonnie. She nodded her head still twirling her wedding ring around her finger. "I need to hear you say it." Stevonnie told her.

"I'm ready." She said surprising herself with how true it was.

"Ok remember how we talked about how you would start?"

"Y-Yes." She said nodding and Stevonnie smiled at her.

"Good so whenever you're ready you just go ahead."

She took a deep shuddering breath. She could do this because she had practiced. She practiced for four days straight so she knew what to say and how to say it. "M-My name is-" She paused gasping. It was raining outside and she looked straight at it through the window. "M-My name is Garnet Gem and I- I-" She swallowed heavily as the tears came and the rain got harder. "I lost my wife-" She hadn't said their names once. Not one time has their names slipped past her lips since that night. "My wife P-Pearl G-Gem and m-my s-s-s-son S-Steven Universe three years ago." They let him keep Greg's last name. She couldn't help the soul damaging sob that left her as lightening flashed across the sky. She sobbed into her hand as she looked at the rain. "I-I-I miss them so much- I-I love them so much-" She was gasping and trying to get everything under control but her control should of broke years ago. "A-And this stupid rain took them from me!" She shouted jumping to her feet as thunder shook the window. She only cried more looking at the rain and remembering the two people that meant everything to her.

* * *

 **Garnet sat up as she woke up. Tears leaked from all three eyes as she got out her bed. This is why she didn't sleep. Dreams were unpredictable. This one was painful. She sighed holding her shades in her hand as she exited the temple. She could see Steven sleeping in his bed. Safe and sound. The door was open and she could see the other gems on the porch. Amethyst and Pearl were sitting on the railing looking out to the ocean. And it was raining. She shuddered forcing herself out to the porch and in between her friends.**

 **"Have a nice nap G?" Amethyst asked her.**

 **Garnet huffed as she leaned on the rail. "Yeah it was nice."**

 **Amethyst rolled her eyes. "We've all been there before G. It happens sometimes."**

 **Garnet looked at her other friend. Pearl smiled at her blushing a little. She was so happy to know that the gem of her affection was safe and sound. "Your hair is a mess." Garnet said sweeping the wet peach colored mess behind her ear.**

 **Pearl shrugged closing her eyes and lifting her head for the rain. "I love it."**

 **Garnet smiled sadly. "I love it to."**

Notes: Sorry guys. I honestly took a picture and the thoughts happened. I'm sad with you guys.


End file.
